I never had the chance to say I am sorry
by Moody1
Summary: Just a sad angsty story about Spot and Morbid it has a little romance but it is way more angsty R/R


Hello I am back with another newsie story and this one is a bit more angst. I warn you! Okay I do not own any of the newsies from the movie; on the other hand I do own Morbid.  
  
I never had the chance to say I am sorry  
  
"Morbid, dear will you please choose an outfit other then black for tonight's performance the newsie will be showing up to night." Medda said as she saw Morbid eying the black dresses. "Medda I am not going to change how I look for a bunch of boys who have no idea on how to control there hormones, I wear what I want and if they don't like it then I don't care." Moody replied. They went through this every time the newsies came to see a show Medda is convinced Morbid won't be happy till she has a boyfriend. "Fine dear, you do what you want but tonight you are going to sing one song and then you will serve drinks the rest of the night. Is that okay with you?" Medda asked as she continued to apply her eyeliner in the mirror. "Yes Medda, I will go choose my out fit and then go up onstage to perform." With that Morbid walked and looked at all the black dresses she had laid out previously that day finally she decided a simple long black dress that had sleeves with the fabric tight all the way to the elbows and the sleeves flared out with a black lace fabric. She was wearing a black choker with a black rose charm hanging from it and decided on the same shoes she wore every time she performed and stood back stage waiting for Medda to finish up her song. "Now we have the lovely and talented Morbid." Medda introduced her and Morbid walked up the stair she never smiled not since she was 12 years old which was 4 years ago, she had no reason to smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Across the room in the audience~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jack do ya think Spot will show tonight?" Race asked Jack as Medda was singing. "I don't think so since Morbid is performing." Jack answered glancing at the entrance to see if Spot would show up. For some reason unknown to Jack and any other newsies Spot always avoided going to Medda's whenever Morbid was performing only a few times had he showed up. "Hey Jack I bet 5-1 that Morbid won't smile." Race said laughing soon Jack joined in they all knew Morbid never smiled in fact she tried to avoid newsies as much as possible and when she was around they would just make fun of the way she dresses or her attitude. "What's so funny?" The all turned around to be facing Spot wearing his regular smirk. "'Ey Spot I didn't think you would show." Jack said standing up to greet his friend with the spit shake. "Now why would you think that?" Spot said smirking while he and jack sat back down. "Now we have the lovely and talented Morbid." You could hear Medda introduce. "That's why." Jack said leaning back in his chair Spot just tried to play it cool like it didn't bother him but it did he remembered what happened between Morbid and him like it was yesterday. Morbid walked up on stage and started to sing,  
  
"Sunny came home to her favorite room, Sunny sat down in the kitchen, She opened a book and a box of tools, Sunny came home with a mission." Soon Spot was remembering the day Morbid became Morbid  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Singa (Singa was Morbid's nickname before she became Morbid.) waited nervously on Spots waiting for him to come back from his meeting with the Bronx and Manhattan leaders. Singa had no idea how to tell her boyfriend of a year the she was a 12 year old pregnant news girl, but she was going to have to figure it out soon cause she could hear his footsteps slowly coming near the room. 'Oh god what if he thinks the baby isn't his well he has to believe it is him I mean we well you know did it exactly 4 months ago and I am 4 months pregnant' she thought to herself, soon she saw Spot walk in the door. "Spot, I need to talk to you it is important." She said slowly while very interested in the floorboards. "Can it wait, I am really tired doll." He said to her heading for the bathroom. "I don't think it can in fact I know it can't." She said a little more strongly but still looking down. Deciding that this might be important after all went to sit next to her to look at her but her gaze still stayed at the floor. "Spot, I-I is p-p-pregnant." She managed to stutter out, there was a long silence and Singa decided to break the silence. "Spot please say something." "Get out." Was all he said she turned to look at him but was he slapped her, because of the force her head turned to the side and stayed there, no tears were shed though she turned to look at a pair of ice-cold blue eyes. "Spot?" Singa asked confused. "Get the hell out of Brooklyn and away from me I don't date whores." Was all he said and then Singa ran out she must have not been looking at where she was going and she tripped down the stairs it all happened in a blur the only thing Spot remembered was that the baby had died when she fell down the stairs. She never smiled and whenever Spot was in Manhattan she plainly was not, her nickname was changed to Morbid because she no longer laughed at jokes or smiled at people just looked blank even when she had gotten a job and sang she had no emotion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morbid had finished her song and walked backstage to find Medda. "Um Medda I just wanted to let you know after tonight I no longer wish to work here I am sorry." Morbid said to Medda just nodded and Morbid knew that Medda was sad she was leaving, but oh well. Morbid walked over to Jack, Race, and Mush's table, then she saw Spot but she just continued to walk over there. "May I take your order?" She said looking down at her pad of paper with a pencil in her hand. "Well if it ain't the famous Morbid." Jack said smirking with a few snickers in the background. "Screw you Kelly. You know what, if you want a drink you can just take your lazy ass to the bar." She said looking at jack angrily she was tired of the jokes. "Oh Jacky-boy got burned." You could hear Spot say. "Shove it Conlon." Once Morbid said that she walked towards the door. "Morbid where are you going?" Frenchy asked stepping in front of me (she was Mush's girl.). "I am leaving early." Morbid simply replied. "You shouldn't walk by yourself at this time of night." Frenchy said blocking all of Morbid's attempts to get by. "Exactly that is why I am escorting Ms. Phillips home." Spot said suddenly standing next to Morbid, Morbid just rolled her eyes. "Okay that is better, see you later Morbid." Frenchy said stepping aside. "Bye Frenchy." Morbid said and started to walk towards the Manhattan lodge house (even though she wasn't a newsie, Kloppman let her stay there.) with Spot walking write next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" Morbid asked not stopping to look at Spot. "To talk to you." Spot said in a soft tone, which shocked Morbid. "Spot please don't, I don't want to talk about it. " With that Morbid to off into a run toward the lodging house once she got there she greeted Kloppman and ran up to the bunkroom and instantly laid down on her bed and fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later Morbid awoke to the sounds of yelling so she got up and went to the fire escape and looked to where the noise was coming from she saw to figures yelling at each other and fighting she couldn't recognize them though so she climbed down the fire escape once she got all the way down she came to recognize the two people as a former Brooklyn newsie named brass and Spot was there also. She watched the fight continue until she saw a shine of a silver blade in Brass's hand Morbid instantly knew he was planning on stabbing Spot, suddenly like timework another newsie who she had never seen came up and grabbed Spots hands behind his back you could see Spot struggling against the newsies grasp before Morbid new what she was doing she darted in front of Spot and felt a sharp pain of the blade being shoved into her stomach as she fell to the ground. "Oh dear god." Spot said as he fell beside Morbid, Brass and the other newsie took off when they realized they had murdered the wrong person.  
  
Spot tried to pull the blade out of Morbid's stomach but was stopped by Morbid. "Spot don't. I want this. I love you, and I will not say good bye for good byes mean forever, so I will say goodnight." Morbid said as her breathing became shallow. "When death comes knocking on the door you run away, but I run to greet it." Those were Morbid's last words as she closed her eyes to an endless slumber. Spot just stared at her until finally he decided to head in but stopped. "Good night Morbid, I never had the chance to say I am sorry."  
  
  
  
Well I hope you liked my fanfic please review and tell me how you liked it! 


End file.
